To Be Where You Are
by FFX2player
Summary: Sequel:Losing You:This is basically the HS years of 15. This has 15, 34, and 20C. How will 3 and 4 handle being apart? Can 5 help 1 handle HS pressure? And who's the new girl 2's so intrested in? !UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: The sequel to Losing You is finally getting started! Please read my other story, Losing You, before you read this or you're going to get lost. Keep in mind I didn't know that getting decommissioned meant you lose your memory when I started this story. (Stupid Operation: E.N.D. :( ) Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed Losing You. I still appreciate reviews for it, even though I've finished it. This story is going to fill in the six years, the time when the KND are in high school and also 3 and 4's first impressions of their moving away from the others and each other ;) . I hope you like it. It's going to be a fairly even balance between 1/5, ¾, and 2 with my OC. :) Oh, and chapters will alternate, one will be about 3 and 4, the next about 1,2,5, etc., etc.**

**Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR! I wish I owned Sano or Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin, but…**

To Be Where You Are

Chapter 1: Alone in Two Worlds

Japan

"Here we are everybody!" Mrs. Sanban cried as she unlocked the door of their apartment in Tokyo. 3 sighed as she entered the apartment. She was missing her friends already. Kuki entered her new bedroom. Setting her suitcase on the bed, the Japanese girl began unpacking.

First came more Rainbow Monkeys than you could count in a lifetime. Or two, or three. She pulled out her favorite picture; the one they took just after the tree house was completed. She smiled sadly as she studied Numbah 4. She set it sadly aside and pulled out the old Mr. Huggikans costume. 3 giggled. _No one knows I kept this, but I couldn't throw it out after Numbah 4 apologized for ruining my real one. And he was such a good Mr. Huggikans._ She blushed at that thought and quickly put the costume away.

A little later, at the bottom of her suitcase, Numbah 3 found her old bathing suit. She wrinkled her nose as another thought came to her mind, that of King Sandy. Kuki was just starting to daydream about Wally coming to her rescue when her sister poked her head in the room. "Mommy and Daddy want you to come downstairs and meet someone." She sighed and headed down to the living room. Her parents smiled at her nervously.

"Kuki," her father said, clearing his throat, "before we left Japan the last time, we signed an agreement with another family." "So," Kuki asked, then a boy stepped into the light. It took her a moment to place his orange hair and tiny black eyes. Then, she gasped. "KING SANDY!" She yelled in shock. Her parents looked at her in confusion. "You know him?" They asked. Sandy smiled.

"I think we may have met once," he said smoothly. "I was called King Sandy in my youth." Her mother smiled at her weakly. "Well, anyway dear, this is your fiancée, Sylvester Monee." Kuki's eyes widened with horror as the boy kissed her hand and gave her a sickly smile. Suddenly, the ring on her finger seemed VERY tight. And with it came one, single thought. _WALLY!_

* * *

New York City

Numbah 4 groaned in frustration. "Tell me again why we have to stay in this cruddy city!" He demanded. "Because Sport," his dad said, "the company can't transfer me all the way to Australia yet, so we need to stay here. It'll just be for a few months, OK?" 4 just drug his suitcase off to his room. "Great," he grumbled as he unpacked. "Why New York City? Anywhere but here! I hate this place."

His nine-year-old sister, Cassandra, who they always called Cassie, suddenly yelled "Wally! Help me with my suitcase! It's too heavy." As he was carrying her suitcase, 4 bumped into his dad, who had a rather pale face all of a sudden. "Hey Dad, what's wrong?" His father sighed.

"I guess it's time to tell you Wallabee. Your mom wants a divorce. That's why she isn't going to live with us." Wally dropped the suitcase in shock. _Great, all I want is to be home, with 1,2,5, and especially 3_. Unfortunately, wishing wasn't going to get 4 anywhere.

**Authors Note: Ouch, double douse of depression. This WILL get better. Please review and don't forget to tell me about my writing in general as well as the story. You can flame me, I'll understand!**


	2. If I Could Take It Back

**Oh. My, Freakin. Gosh. I UPDATED! Call the papers! Sorry, I know it's been a while, but I'll try to get off my bum now. On to the reviews!**

nice. . I like the descriptions. I thought Wally's dad said he didn't have a daughter... but it doesn't matter- I'm just being annoying again. Bring Hoagie and the others in son! Nothin' wrong with the fluffiness, though! Keep it up!

Bee

I'm glad you like it! Yes, I know, she's a lot younger than he is and this is slightly AU in that way. Unfortunately, I need her for a reason later on. Here they are, glad you like fluffiness!

Cris

Good start! Please update!

**Thanks, here ya go!**

rini124

Hope you update soon!

**Not exactly soon, but thank you and I'll try to be faster next time!**

prncssGrl1881

good. it was really good. but for the editing tip, i would suggest that when the next person speaks, continue on the next line. that way, your readers won't be confused of who is speaking. example(this is from your story btw):

"Tell me again why we have to stay in this cruddy city!" He demanded.

"Because Sport," his dad said, "the company can't transfer me all the way to Australia yet, so we need to stay here. It'll just be for a few months, OK?"

but it is still a good story and i hope you update soon. XD.

Sara

**Thanks! I used that idea this time. Please tell me if it turned out good!**

**Discalimer: ME! Own KND! No way, I'm buying Rurouni Kenshin rights! (So I can keep Sanosuke for myself:D)**

To Be Where You Are

Chapter 2: If I Could Take It Back…

* * *

Numbah 5 sighed as she glanced around the room. It had been a long summer for her. Numbah 1 had gone to England on vacation, leaving her with nothing to do but dread her first year of high school while she waited for him to call. She smiled as she watched her boyfriend walk in the door wearing a red T-Shirt and black cargo pants. 

"Ya know Nigel, you COULD try wear something else for a change." she commented as she watched him sit down.

"For your information, I happen to like red" he snapped back.

"So, ya seen Numbah 2 lately?"

Nigel shook his head. "I was wondering what happened to him this summer."

"Hey guys!"

"Numbah 2 ya gotta warn people when you're sneaking up on … WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Numbah 2 grinned. He looked thinner than he had been in all the years they'd known him.

"My mom made me go on a diet."

"So we see," 1 replied. "It's about time."

"Hey!"

"Oh sit down Numbah 2," 5 grumbled.

"You know, we shouldn't call each by our codenames anymore."

5 shrugged at her boyfriend

"Well, you ain't the leader anymore so I don't have to do everything you say."

Nigel glared at her, but class started before he could reply.

Later

"Finally, I thought lunch would neva' get here." Abby said.

Nigel smiled thinly,

"It has been a long day."

"Yeah, and it's only gonna get longer."

She scanned the cafeteria before spotting Hoagie.

"Come on lets go see if Numbah-I mean Hoagie's having as bad a day as we are."

Suddenly, a boy with spiked black hair appeared by 2's table. Numbah 1 groaned

"Wonderful, the last thing we need is that pest Brian around."

Brian was famous as a bully and an annoyance that loved sticking his nose in other people's business. He grinned at Hoagie.

"What do you want now Brian?" 2 grumbled.

"Hey, just wondering if your little bro's still wandering the planet! Miss him yet? It must be awful-"

Before Brian could say another word, Hoagie leaped up and turned to glare at him.

"Listen you jerk, nobody asked you, so why don't you mind your own business!"

By now, thanks partly to 2's yelling, the entire cafeteria was staring at him. No one had ever seen Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. lose it. Hoagie shoved the now shivering bully out of the way and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Abby thinks Numbah 2 is having problems."

"You noticed." her boyfriend commented dryly.

"Come on, we'd better find out what's wrong with him."

They found Numbah 2 sitting by a tree, staring into space.

"You have a problem with bullies all of sudden?" Nigel asked 2 as he sat down next to his friend.

"What's with you Numbah 2? I ain't ever seen you that mad before!" 5 pointed out, sitting on the other side of Hoagie. He gave them a weak smile.

"Sorry guys, I kinda lose it when people start tormenting me about Tommy."

Numbah 1 frowned. "What about your brother? You've never mentioned any problems before."

2 gave a humorless laugh. "Maybe cause I AM the problem."

"Or was…"He added under his breath.

"What do ya mean WAS a problem?" Demanded 5. 2 sighed and leaned against the tree as he spoke.

"Tommy ran away three years ago."

"WHAT!" 1 and 5 shouted simultaneously. 2 continued as if he hadn't heard.

"See, being The Tommy didn't stop the pain Tommy had from being out the KND. When I was twelve and he was eight, we started fighting worse than ever. I was about to be decommissioned, so I wasn't being the nicest person. Besides, even though Tommy and I are both pretty easy going, we seem to have this ability to set each other off. One night we had this big fight. I said something I shouldn't have. The next morning, all there was, was a note on his pillow. He said he was leaving to walk and think. He never came back, but a lot of people know about it. They seem to find taunting me about fun."

5 frowned as 2 finished his story. "But that doesn't make it your fault Numbah 2."

"Yes it is! On the bottom of the note, he wrote,"

"_I wonder how far I'll have to go? Half way cross the world, or half way to the moon?"_

His friends stared at him blankly. He gave a growl of frustration. "Tommy and I both love country music! That's part of a line out of one of our favorite songs, 'How Far?' He was trying to tell me it was ME." He suddenly groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I just wish I could some how take back everything I ever said to him. I mean, no matter what, Tommy's my little brother."

Nigel and Abby glanced at each other before each laying a sympathetic hand on 2's shoulders.

"If I could take it back…" 2 whispered.

"I'd do anything just to take it all back."

* * *

**Oh, boy more angst. I'm guessing Tommy is four years younger than Numbah 2. I know I'm being mean to him, but I'll be nice later. The 1/5 fluff is also coming later. Sorry, I do still love them, I'm just going slightly slower than usual. Review and please tell me if you like my writing as well as my story, I'll probably get flamed for angst. :( BTW, if you check my profile I have the link for my DA page posted. There's a pic of 1 and 5 there with Numbah 1 dressed like he is in this fic. Yes, that was a shameless plug for my art! ;P**


End file.
